Now Playing: Miracle
by seirahErinyes
Summary: AU. You runaway and you find yourself going back with a Miracle in your hands. The beginning of an end. Love finds it way back with a song from Paramore: Miracle. R&R


**AN:** Hello Guys! I'm back with a simple AU one-shot! =) I just can't resist writing one! It's my collection of one-shots "Now Playing". So sit back and enjoy. Song fic~

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass; Song from Paramore "Miracle"

PS: If you know the song try listening to it before you read or better if you read the fic. To give it the sense of theme. =3

* * *

><p><span>Now Playing: Miracle<span>

* * *

><p><em>I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive<em>_  
><em>_So I'm going to start over tonight__  
><em>_Beginning with you and I__  
><em>_When this memory fades_

C.C. looked out the window. It was a normal thing. She usually would do it if she had a break from work or film shooting. She sighed for what seemed the nth time. It was also common for people around her to see her in this state. Of course who wouldn't when they've been around her for years? They knew what the problem was and they never dare bother her with it. They knew that today was the day it all happened.

C.C. kept her usual demeanour, bored and expressionless. Her expression was always the same that she even earned the title of being one sensational movie actress commonly known as the Gray Witch. It wasn't because of the role she took on a movie; it was because of that expression that never seems to change. She looked so gray on the outside, dull like watching an old silent movie in black and white. That is what her co-workers would have said in defence.

Her fans, nonetheless, thought that she was nicknamed the Gray Witch because of her beauty that seemed so exotic, steel-like and well for the fact that she was commonly seen wearing unusual gray clothes while on the street, with public audience. It was a thought to laugh about for her. People have ridiculous explanations for stuffs.

But in the end, even with all the explanations for her title, all actresses must act on stage. There were no exceptions. Regardless of what the public thinks. All actors and actresses were the same.

She had to act for her fans. She had to put a face that was pleasing for the public, for the world. She never did that before. She never placed a mask between her and the real world. But that was before.

But now, for her, things became a little different after what had happened to her life. And with 'little' being an understatement of the situation.

She knew that even if she was out the stage she had to act, act as if nothing happened. Act as if her heart wasn't that broken. Act as if everything was fine even if it wasn't. She was breaking and no one understood it. No one dared to know. No one bothered to fix her up. She sighed again as she noticed she was thinking of nonsense. She knew in this world, everyone has to put up a mask, even if it meant dying inside.

"C.C., you're up" one of the staff called her in.

"Yea, I'm coming" she replied, a little startled from the sudden break from her trance.

She sighed again and stood up from her sitting position by the window ledge.

She opened the door leading to Studio 3. She came face to face with her co-actress. Kallen Stadtfeld.

_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced__  
><em>_With chances taken__  
><em>_Hope embraced__  
><em>_I hope I told you__  
><em>_I'm not going__  
><em>_cause I've been waiting for a miracle__  
><em>_And I'm not leaving__  
><em>_I won't let you__  
><em>_Let you give up on a miracle__  
><em>_Cause it might save you_

"I hope you're not running away again"

"What do you mean?" C.C. gazed at Kallen, her eyes showing the hardness of her inner-self. "I never ran away from anything" the gray witch tried to walk pass this red headed woman, though in vain she was stopped by a pair of trembling hands. Was it from feeling nervous? Or was that the feeling of pressing anger back? She knew Kallen and Kallen would do anything to make her point.

"Him" Kallen Stadtfeld simply replied. C.C. tried to remove the tight grasp from her wrists. Unfortunately, Kallen didn't loosen the grip.

"He has nothing to do with this. He's not here anymore" C.C coldly replied. "Get over him like I did"

"Is that your final answer?"

"What do you mean my final answer?" the gray witch looked back at Kallen, her eyes widened then narrowed at the mere mockery of things. She had moved on. So she thinks but this girl holding her in place continues to push the past in front of her face. Shoving it like it was something she had to eat up.

"You know he's still here…"

C.C. eyed Kallen dejectedly. How could she bring 'him' up again? She had forgotten about him already. She never wanted to be reminded of it. Of what happened two years ago. What was done is done. C.C. kept that in mind for all these years. She shouldn't have felt that way. That kind of ugly feeling towards the man named…

"Lelouch Lamperouge"

_We've learned to run from__  
><em>_Anything uncomfortable__  
><em>_We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know__  
><em>_That inside we're broken__  
><em>_I tried to patch things up again__  
><em>_To cut my tears and kill my fears__  
><em>_But have I told you how I.._

"What happened two years ago was an accident and things like those are left forgotten. He had already forgotten about me. Why can't you put that in your thick head?" C.C. sighed. Both of them, she and Kallen, went out to a nearby Café to talk about stuffs. Things that should be left alone, buried at the back of her mind.

"He didn't die…." she paused "Lelouch, I mean."

"I know" replied C.C. Kallen raised her head, a bit confused of C.C's response.

"W-Why didn't you visit him in the hospital?" Kallen questioned.

"You think I didn't try that?" C.C. raised a brow; her hand gripped her cup of coffee tighter.

"What do you mean…?" Kallen paused. Her gaze fell down to her hands and then she looked out the window as if she was avoiding C.C's eyes.

"I went there. I saw Lelouch but he was different. He forgot. Forgotten everything about me" she replied, gritting her teeth as if she was holding back the anger and the pain from that incident. "Ha. Who would in their right mind try to persuade a person to remember something he forgot? It's too painful to see him like that, in pain, trying to remember everything about me" she laughed a painful one for that fact. She intended it to come out a something sarcastic. She hadn't noticed that her eyes were telling a different story. "Those pitiful screams…."

Her tears streamed down her pale cheeks. It was warm yet if felt so cold on her. Kallen looked back at her, her yes obviously in pain for making the person in front of her cry like that. It was so much painful to look at her like that than to see her move like a emotionless doll. Kallen regretted making C.C. remember such kind of things.

"I'm sorry"

"Now, you're 'sorry'? You came butting into my business and all you can say is a petty 'sorry'; an excuse for your stubborn persuasion?" C.C. shouted. Kallen bit her lip.

"I've forgotten about him. No I wish I did forget about him. It's a kind of payback, forgetting him because he forgot me. It's his fault because he was trying to be a hero after all" C.C. chuckled. "You know that payback is a bitch right?"

"You're wrong. He's not at fault, C.C. It was you. It was your fault that he ended up that way! If you hadn't attempted that one hell of a damn stunt no one would get hurt! Even Nunnally had to suffer to not walk for months" She stopped talking. She paused for a few deafening minutes. "No… it wasn't really you who caused the beams to fall, right? Tell me!"

C.C. looked out the window and sighed. She took a tissue and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"I wish it wasn't my fault. I wish Mao never did that. I wish Mao never became obsessed with me."

_I'm not going__  
><em>_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle__  
><em>_And I'm not leaving__  
><em>_I won't let you__  
><em>_Let you give up on a miracle__  
><em>_Cause it might save you_

She walked aimlessly until she finally stopped to look at where her feet brought her. She was in front of their special place. Her and Lelouch's. The scenery, it never changed, she thought. She walked slowly on the pavement, each step taking her closer to the bench where they usually sat and talk. The memories that was shared there, it was never forgotten by the place itself. She sighed. This was the first time in two years that she had stepped foot in here. It was a bit awkward since she vowed to herself to forget about everything between the two of them. But what could stop the heart from remembering and coming back here?

"If you remember, Lelouch…. Please … just please" The wind blew, silent it was but so very warm. She stood there for a few minutes, very still she did. Her tears were the only ones running down her face. She breathed heavily and then wiped her tears that stained her pale cheeks with the back of her hand. And then she turned around before she even stepped close to their special place. Slowly, yet it can never be slow enough to stop what was to happen.

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes__  
><em>_Oh why__  
><em>_Get it right this time (this time)__  
><em>_Let's leave this all behind__  
><em>_Oh why__  
><em>_We'll get it right this time__  
><em>_It's not faith if you're using your eyes__  
><em>_Oh why_

He was standing there, marvelling the sensation of familiarity. Though if it wasn't for Nunnally who asked him to walk by here, as a shortcut to get to the restaurant they were meeting at, he would never had found about this place.

He had been walking through here ever since that day he found this. Two months ago. He can't help feeling that he was forgetting about something very important. It was something that he should've remembered after accident. He knew that there was something missing because everything seemed empty.

He first felt that when he entered his house. It felt like there was something there. When he entered his room, he felt that there should be a lot of mess on the floor. There was also this sensation that there should be a stench of pizzas somewhere in his house but there was none. When he opened his cabinets, it felt too big for him. It felt like there was something there but now there wasn't. Though he left it, unbothered and moved on.

Lelouch Lamperouge walked calmly on the pavement and continued marvelling the rosebushes that lined on either side of the walkway. But something that day made his usual stroll different.

That place, the bench specifically, where he felt comfortable to sit on was occupied. Well not really occupied but someone was just standing there, stiff by the looks of it. He walked a little more distance, closer.

As he walked the distance there was something telling him that this person was familiar. So familiar that his heart ached. His heart leaped for joy.

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive__  
><em>_So I'm going to start over tonight__  
><em>_Beginning with you and I__  
><em>_I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable__  
><em>_I just want, no__  
><em>_I just need this pain to end right here_

"Really now, after all these years you still look so dumb" C.C. chuckled.

"Well, you can't help it if you find something impossible in front of you…"

"Yeah, right. People do find me exotic, a steel-like beauty. Unusual and a gray picture. It's not a wonder you'll look at me that way"

Lelouch smiled. "Yes, it's true that you look very gray. Did something happen?"

"Yes, you can say that. You look a bit dull yourself."

"Heh, maybe. I just feel so empty, confused..." he trailed off.

"I see" C.C. gazed back on his purple eyes, those eyes that she loved and will always love. _You felt that too..._

"Did you really see?" Lelouch replied. C.C. didn't reply for a few minutes. Panicking Lelouch replied with a nervous chuckle "I'm joking"

"Ah yes, I was the same, I was blind before, because I refused to accept the fact that you've forgotten me" C.C. muttered, loud enough for herself to hear.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing" she smiled.

"Before anything else, I was wondering, have we met before? You look awfully familiar"

"No, we didn't. This is the first time I've seen you"

"If that is the case, would you mind telling me your name?"

"It's C- … Just call me, C.C."

"That's one unique nickname" he chuckled. "I'm Lelouch" He held out his right hand, seemingly nervous. C.C. held his hand and shook it gently. They felt that it was the first time in a very long time that they held hands. So familiar yet unfamiliar. She did not let go and neither did he. C.C. then smiled, for the first time that day under the sky in their special place. She felt contented and happy for a new beginning with him. _Hopefully_.

"I guess we're friends now" he stated. C.C. looked up to him then smiled.

"_I know. Maybe this time, we can start over again, ne? Lelouch"_

_I'm not going__  
><em>_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle__  
><em>_And I'm not leaving__  
><em>_I won't let you__  
><em>_Let you give up on a miracle__  
><em>_Cause it might save you__  
><em>_Yeah, it might save you__  
><em>_Oh, it might save you__  
><em>_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes__  
><em>_If you use your eyes_

_If you use your eyes_

* * *

><p><em>-FIN<em>

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like it!<em>

_Drop a review_

_Serinyes2011_


End file.
